


paint it black

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was jaehwan who taught hakyeon to see the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint it black

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post.

There was a full mug of tea sitting on the wooden nightstand. It had been hot a while ago, steam wisping out of it and dissipating into the air of the unlit room, but had since gone cold, not a sip taken from it.  
  
Hakyeon brought hand to his forehead to push a section of hair from his face. He hadn’t drawn the curtains before going to bed (intending to sleep but ultimately not), and the light from the streetlights and cars of the city filtered into it, reflecting off of the smooth surface of the ceramic black mug.  
  
Everything was black. The night sky, the mug of cold tea, the leaves that had made the tea themselves. The blanket he was using the fend off the late autumn chill, the polish on his nails, his shirt.  
  
His thoughts were black, too.  
  
Something (rather, someone) stirred at his side, and he turned his head to see Jaehwan. He was sleeping peacefully, a sight which always brought a smile to Hakyeon’s lips. He looked so calm with dirty blond hair tousled, falling over his closed eyelids, and pink lips parted slightly. His nose twitched for a moment, but he was still clearly asleep.  
  
Hakyeon turned to lay on his side, so he was facing Jaehwan, and reached out with his arms, pulling the other close. Jaehwan’s head was on his chest, as if he were listening to his heartbeat, which Hakyeon sometimes feared would be too loud, at times when it felt like his heart was a bird trying to beat itself out of the cage of his ribs, but this night it was dormant.  
  
He moved one of his hands to stroke Jaehwan’s hair, but as he did so it grazed over the thin black choker around his neck. It had been a gift from Hakyeon, his way of giving back for all Jaehwan had brought to his world, and he wore it all the time. He must have been too tired and forgotten to take it off before falling asleep.  
  
Hakyeon undid the clasp, removing the choker from his neck, placing it next to the cold mug, and ran his fingers through the other’s hair before wrapping his arms around him again.  
  
It was Jaehwan who taught Hakyeon to see the day, to appreciate the sunset. He brought the colour to his monotonous, monochrome existence - a quality Hakyeon feared would disappear if he were to let go.


End file.
